Love Over Comes Death
by Chelcheetah
Summary: Lucy dies during battle. how will Natsu deal with her death? what will he do with out her and what happens when he realizes that he loves her Is she really dead
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Lucy PoV

"Come on little girl. Can't you do any better then that?" My opponent mocked me. I didn't know what else to do. I was almost outbid magic and I could probably only use one more celestial spirit. It was time to bring out Loki. I grabbed his key and opened the gate. Loki appeared and smiled at me.

"You called beautiful?" I nodded.

"Yeah, kick his butt!" He nodded and then his fists glowed. He charged the man and hit him straight in the gut. He made an ooof sound and was put on the ground. I looked over at Natsu who was fighting a women named Sage. She could use a forgotten magic called Possession. She could take full control of your body and kill you by shutting down all your organs. Natsu seemed to be getting the upper hand. He used roar of the fire dragon on her. She was imbedded into the ground. I looked back to Loki and realized that my opponent had gotten up and was not fighting with him. My opponent uses sound magic and it almost caused me to go deaf at one point. I looked back to Natsu and saw him on his knees with a pained expression on his face. That's when I realized that he was dying.

"Now it's time to finish you off." Sage said. She grabbed her sword she was carrying and lifted it above her head. Before I could understand what was happening I was running towards Natsu. Right before she landed the blow I felt a stabbing sensation in my side and then wetness following it. I then knew that I was dying.

"Lucy!" Natsu called out as I hit the ground. I coughed up blood and it tricked down my face.

"Nat...su." I whispered. He had tears in his eyes and was patting my eyes.

"No. Please. Please don't die. Not now. Not when I realize that I love you. You hear that Lucy? I love you." I smiled at him.

"I love you too Natsu. Now go fight. Win for me." He nodded and stood up to face Sage. "Loki." I whispered.

"I'm here. What can I do?" I smiled at the lion and put my hand in his hair.

"Tell the others that I greatly appreciated their hard work and friendship. And that I truly lovd them." He nodded and tears were falling down his face.

"I failed to protect you. I'm so sorry. I failed again." He put his head in my neck.

"No." He looked up. "You didn't fail me Loki. You did what you were asked to do. I told you to fight that man and you did. By the way did you beat him?" He smiled and nodded.

"Yes. Yes I did." I smiled.

"Good, good job my lion. Now can you just(gasp) hold me until I pass?" He cried out and nodded. He lifted me up into his lap and cradled me. "Natsu...you have...to...win." I whispered and closed my eyes forever.

Natsu PoV

I watched as Lucy closed her eyes in Loki's arms. Tears stained my face and I turned to face Sage.

"Pity, she was a pretty one. I might've wanted to add her to my collection of puppets. She opened her bag on her side and people started to crawl out of it. Their faces blank and pale.

"All of these people died and became my puppets, all have a different kind of magic." She smiled. "Go attack!" Her puppets sprinted forward and I dodged all their attacks. My rage was growing inside of me. I couldn't contain it any longer. I roared and sprinted toward Sage. My vision went blank with fury. When my vision cleared sage was lying on the ground motionless with her puppets dead around her. I looked towards where Lucy was and she was gone. Actually the original landscape was contorted and very different. I guess I went overboard again. I gasped and collapsed. My magic power was all used up and I could barely move.

"Dammit! I have to find Lucy!" I stood up and searches for her body. After about two hours I screamed in frustration. I couldn't find her anywhere. I started choking on my sobs and slammed my fist into the ground.

"Natsu! Natsu!" I looked up to see Gray, Happy and Erza running towards me.

"Thank Mavis that your all right!" Erza said.

"Where's Lucy?" Gray asked. That did it I put my face in my hands and cried. I haven't tied like this since I found out about Lisanna.

"No, she couldn't be." Happy whispered. I nodded my head and wiped my face.

"She saved my life and now she's gone." I choked on a sob and looked up at Erza and Gray. There were tears in their eyes.

"Where's her body?" Erza asked. I shook my head.

"I dunno I've been searching for two hours with no trace. Loki was with her but I have no clue to where he ran off to." Gray, Happy and Erza all had years running down their face exactly as me.

"LUCY!" I cried out. "I'm sorry!" Happy hugged me and we continued to cry for what felt like 3 hours.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Natsu PoV

We headed back to Fairy Tail with our heads hanging low. When we entered the guild Mira ran up and smiled.

"Welcome back Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy!" She smiled. "Where's Lucy?" Happy whimpered.

"I need to talk to master." I whispered. She frowned and nodded.

"Okay right this way." We followed her upstairs and into his office. The master was sitting cross legged on top of his desk.

"Um master Natsu, Gray and Erza need to speak with you." He nodded and motioned for Mira to exit. She left and closed the door behind her.

"What's happened Natsu?" The master spoke. I took a deep breath and tried to stop my shaking.

"Lucy is dead." I said bluntly. Gramps' eyes widened and gasped. Tears flowed from my eyes and I couldn't get control of my breath.

"She died saving my life while in battle. It should've been me who died. Not Lucy!" I collapsed on the ground and covered my face. Gramps came to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and he had tears in his eyes as well.

"And so young. Just starting her life." He whispered. "Where's her body, so we can bury it." I cried even more."I don't know. I couldn't find it. When I went into a fit of rage my vision blanked and I lost all my rational thinking. Her body just disappeared. " he nodded.

"Well then we can just put a headstone somewhere special. Let's go downstairs and inform people." I stood up and we walked into the bar area. Gramps grew huge and screamed.

"Everyone quiet down now! I have an announcement!" A silence fell over the crowd and everyone looked at their respected Master.

"A tragedy has happened over the course of a few days. A beloved member of Fairy Tail has been killed in the line of battle. She risked her own life to save one of her comrades and with that she is no longer with us.

Lucy Heartfilla is no longer with us. She has passed over into the other side." Everyone gasped and the year formed in my eyes again. Mira dropped the mugs of beer and covered her mouth to stop the hysterics from coming forth. Tears flowed freely from her eyes. Wendy stood up shaking and mumbling.

"Lucy's dead? Lucy's dead?" Cana looked down at her beer mug and then pushed it away from her. Erza and Gray were all crying silently and were cursing under their breaths. Levy was crying into Gajeel's shirt.

"Her funeral will be in two days." Master said and then he walked back upstairs. I started to walk towards the door and I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I kept walking and somehow I ended up at Lucy's house. I climbed in her window and waited for her to see me and kick me out...then I remembered that she's dead. I cried on her pillow and some how fell asleep out of exhaustion.

2 days passed since Lucy's death. Her funeral was today and it was a nice ceremony. Her head stone was placed in the cemetery next to Lisanna's and while everyone had tears in their eyes I stayed silent. I cried too much and now my tears are all dried out. Emerging entered back into the bar and all started drinking. Gray, Erza, Happy and I say on the bar stools all following in our sadness. Happy wouldn't even touch his fish.

"Natsu, I don't feel too well." Happy whispered.

"Neither do I Happy. Neither do i." I replied. I sipped on my fire whiskey and sighed. I heard the door to the guild creek open but I didn't care who walked in.

"Nat...su." A familiar voice whispered. I looked behind me and there leaning on the door for support, holding her side. The girl I loved . Lucy Heartfilla.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lucy PoV

What shocked me when I woke up was that I actually woke up. The next thing was that I was under a huge rock. I took a deep breath and realized that I had enough magic power to summon one celestial spirit. I opened the gate and summoned Virgo.

"You called Princess?" She said.

"Hey could you get me out of here please?" She nodded and then bowed.

"With pleasure." She picked me up and carried me through the ground.

"Princess, you're still bleeding." Virgo stated. I looked down and realized that I was covered in blood and the started to drip on to Virgo's maid outfit.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I'm staining your clothes." I got out of her arms and turned to face her.

"It's fine now for my punishment." She bowed.

"What!? I'm not going to punish you! You just saved me..." I gasped and then fell to the ground.

"Princess! You are still wounded. This won't heal unless someone of magic healing power helps you. I'm sorry but the type of blade that women used is not one I'm familiar with. I'm sorry but I have to leave so you don't waste any power. Get better Princess." And with that she was gone. I tried to cover my wound with my hand to stop the bleeding. I looked around for Natsu and I noticed that he was long gone. I sighed. He probably thinks I'm dead and he went back to the guild. I started walking and started my journey towards Fairy Tail. I got many stares during my travel because all they saw was a girl with dirty and blood stained clothes walking dead on her feet. And it was true. I was very tired, but I knew I had to get back to Natsu.

When I got to the guild I opened it up slowly. I looked around and saw everyone was staring at a beer mug looking extremely sad. Natsu, Gray, Erza and Happy were all sitting at the bar looking sad and depressed. I had to lean on the door for support and wondered how no one noticed me yet. My wound started to ache terribly and I knew I had to get help. For some reason the wound didn't kill me but made me extremely weak to the point of death. I would collapse any minute now.

"Nat...su." I whispered. His head shot up and slowly turned to my direction. His eyes widened and stood up in pure shock. Gray and Erza looked at him and then stared right at me. Jaws were dropped everywhere I looked. Natsu started to walk towards me and soon he was right in front of my face. His eyes were searching for something but I didn't know what.

"Is that really you Lucy? Or are you a figment of everyone's imagination?" He cupped my cheek softly.

"It's me Natsu. It's really." I gasped and collapsed in his arms.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled I'm guessing that brought everyone out of their trance because then many were surrounding us. "Your wound!" Erza exclaimed.

"That damned women stabbed me with some sword that makes the wound unable to heal by itself. I need Wendy." I whispered between gasps of pain. It was excruciating now. Wendy came bursting through the doors with tears in her eyes.

"Lucy! You're alive!" I nodded and smiled. She lifted up my shirt so the wound in my stomach was showing. "This is going to hurt a little. What the sword did was crystallize the skin holding the wound open. That way the blood could flow freely from it. It's going to hurt because I'm pretty much peeling the crystal from your body...maybe we should do this in the infirmary." I nodded and Natsu picked me up and soon I was placed on a soft bed in a white room.

"Now let's begin." Wendy's hands glowed on my stomach and suddenly the world's greatest pain erupted in my body. I screamed and started to thrash.

"Hold her down!" Wendy yelled. Natsu grabbed my arms and Erza grabbed my legs. I was still screaming out in pain. I have never experienced something remotely close like that ever in my existence. After what felt like an hour of pain my stomach started to go numb. Then once my tears were out of my eyes I noticed that Wendy was breathing heavily.

"Thank you Wendy." I whispered.

"That's my girl." I heard in my eyes I'm pretty sure it was Natsu but I wasn't sure. My vision started to blur and I fell into a wave of unconsciousness.

When I woke up I didn't open my eyes at first. I wanted to stay still and enjoy the peacefulness of silence. I touched where my wound was and noticed it was wrapped in gauze. I opened my eyes and saw that someone washed and changed me. I was put into a new pair of clothes that consisted of black shorts and a purple top that tied around my neck. I sat up and my hair fell over my face. I pushed it back and wiped the sleep away from my eyes. I stood up and slowly went to the bathroom. I washed my face and stared in the mirror. My skin was pale but getting better my the minute and my hair was clean again. When I was done doing everything in the bathroom i walked to the door leading to the guild. I opened it slowly and started to walk though the halls. I noticed that it was dark and unusually quiet. When I got to the bar no one was in there except for Mira.

"Lucy! Thank Mavis that your awake! I'm so happy your alive and okay." She ran over to me and hugged me tightly.

"Hi Mira, it's good to see you too." I smiled and returned the hug: "So where is everyone?" I asked. She sighed.

"Master told everyone to go home so when you wake up your not bombarded by their usual rowdiness." I laughed.

"It's unusual for this guild to be quiet. How late is it?"

"It's about 1 o'clock in the morning." My eyes widened.

"And your still up? Why?"

"Because I have to clean this place for the morning also so I could greet you if you woke up." She smiled at me.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"About two and a half days. Which was to be expected. You were put through a lot." I nodded.

"Okay, well I guess I'll be heading home now." She nodded.

"Be careful while crossing the street." I giggled.

"Of course Mira." I left the guild with a smile don my face and started to walk towards my home. I noticed that my light to my room was on and I could only imagine that Natsu was there. I walked through the door and saw that everything was clean. And I mean everything. The rug was vacuumed, the shelves were dusted. The kitchen floor moped and everything was straightened up. When I got to my room I saw a sleeping Natsu on one side of my bed and a sleeping Happy on a chair. I smiled and got my pjs and changed in the bathroom. When I got back I slid into the bed with Natsu and automatically his arms wrapped around me.

"Lucy." He whispered while asleep. I smiled and closed my eyes needing to be well rested for tomorrow.


End file.
